The invention relates to a handle of a screwdriver having a storage chamber for screwdriver bits or the like, the storage chamber being displaceable from a closed position into an open position by axial displacement of two handle parts with respect to one another, one handle part having a core, which is disposed in a cavity in the other handle part, and the two handle parts being held in the closed position of the storage chamber by latching means.
A handle of this type for a screwdriver, or a screwdriver having a handle of this type, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,504. The handle has two handle parts. These handle parts can be pulled apart in order to open a storage chamber. Screwdriver inserts, known as bits, are located in the storage chamber and can then be removed. One of the two handle parts, namely the one which carries the blade, has a cavity. In the closed position, the core of the other handle part fits into this cavity. Around the core there are a plurality of compartments for receiving the screwdriver bits. In the closed position, a latching cam engages behind a latching shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,478 B2 has disclosed a screwdriver handle in which a handle part which carries the blade has insertion openings for the insertion of screwdriver bits. This handle part can be pushed into the cavity of another handle part, which forms the end side of the handle, counter to the force of a compression spring. The end side of the handle has an opening for receiving a screwdriver bit or a smaller handle which carries a screwdriver bit.
DE 8404176.5 U1 has disclosed a screwdriver handle which is hollow. The cavity that is open towards the end side of the handle is covered by a cap which forms a cover. To actuate a pressure zone, it is possible to displace a latching tongue of the cover in order to open the latter. Then, screwdriver blades disposed in the cavity can be removed.
DE 20015484 U1 has disclosed a handle for a screwdriver, in which the handle has two handle parts that can pivot open about a pivot axis parallel to the handle axis. The handle parts form cavities into which tools and also screwdriver bits can be fitted. The two handle parts are latched closed by a closure tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,223 describes a screwing tool resembling a piston grip, with a magazine which is disposed in the grip and can be pulled out through an end-side opening in the grip. Screwdriver bits fit into the magazine.
DE 29714974 U1 describes a handle of a screwdriver which comprises two parts fitted into one another. A handle part which includes a cavity has an opening into which a second handle part, which carries the blade, is fitted in its entirety. The handle part which carries the blade stores screwdriver bits.
Working on the basis of the prior art described in the introduction, the invention is based on the object of further developing the handle of the generic type in a manner advantageous for use. The object is achieved by the invention described in the claims.